Rainbow Shower
by SzinThom
Summary: The story takes place in the real world and has obvious references to the story "My Little Dashie: Help From Another Universe" from Kaekimaster. It can be handled as a side story after the events of Kaekimaster's story. The main elements of this story will be the Lorenzkirche in Nuremberg and a shower in front of it.
1. Prologue

I feel how the sunshine tickles my eyes. Time to get up. A pleasant summer day begins. I think of how Kaekimaster told me of a certain portal, which he showed me. It's possible to travel through dimensions, he said. I start to listen attentively, when he told that he could travel both Equestria, as well as to the Equestria Girls universe. After the story with Rainbow Dash and her father, the portal remained. By the time the presence of the ponies and the Equestria Girls was accepted and from then everyone could travel between these worlds whenever they wanted. This has delighted me. I always wanted to meet the girls. I had no idea how much this would be true...


	2. Chapter 1 - Slice of Life

Today is my birthday. I've always found it cool to have birthday in summer. Above all, it always falls in the holiday. Today I'm planning to go to the outdoor pool. In the evening I go with my family to the cinema. So I celebrate my birthday usually.

I realize that it is so hot that I start to sweat after a few minutes, even though I go for a walk. I still have to get a few things to me.

So I go to the supermarket I trust and considering the mandatory items in the cart. Bread, milk etc. As I walked past the candy shelf, I paused. As of reflex I grabbed me a pack of Skittles into the car. Meanwhile, I hear in the background two young women talk about the subject dimensional portal:

 _"Just think about it, everything that we imagined as Pegasister could be true!"_

 _"Yes, I need a dress for a wedding soon for example. Now I can ask Rarity in Ponyville for it! "_

 _"Or we could ride on Pegasi, as we have imitated it with dolls in the past!"_

 _"Exactly! How about if we go today? "_

 _"Cool idea ..."_

I had to smile, because I'm just as euphoric that matter. However, I have my own ideas about what I would like to do.

I would, for example, with Twilight make a cultural guided tour of Nuremberg. Then, as a highlight, we would go into the city libary. Walk in the woods with Fluttershy would certainly also really great! Or maybe fly with Rainbow Dash across the city ... oh ... yes. There was Rainbow Dash. The most beautiful pony I know!

I know the series and the movies and found many scenes with her very cool! She stood already out relatively early as my favorite pony. That solidified finally even more when I saw the first part of Equestria Girls. This developed in me some fantasies. I have to admit, I'm a virgin. So I don't know how sex feels at all, but I often think of it ... especially in relation to Rainbow Dash. Also I have to admit I have a lot of preferences. Fetishes and elements that appeal to me especially. Some of these should I experience soon.


	3. Chapter 2 - Striptease

Since I move around the town anyway, I decide to take a city stroll. So I walk to the main market and stroll along the Königs Street. I notice the occasional passers talk about it, that they claim to have seen a few Equestria Girls not far from here. That sounds interesting. After some time I reach the Karolinen Street and stay suddenly. Why the hell is a shower in the middle in front of the Lorenz Church? I approach slowly the crowd that seemingly spellbound looking at it. Then I realize that a man seems to present the shower. He told about the technology and the benefits of this shower. But somehow doesn't make sense. I start to wonder. Something's not right. Quick bored of the lecture of this guy I was just about to turn around when I saw some colorful figures with from afar. I quickly realized that they are the Mane Six. On closer inspection, they were accompanied by three men. Shining Armor, Soarin and Flash Sentry. They're probably all in the same class.

Obviously, the heat making them sweat. They walk quite directly on the Lorenz Church. So also in the direction of the shower. And the erotic thoughts came again already. Yes, the shower is quite a nice place to have sex! I was quickly pulled out of my thoughts when I a passerby whispered beside me:

 _"Look at that one, who looks so longingly at the shower. I bet she goes in there right now! "_

I look at the girls again more closely. To my astonishment, I notice especially Rainbows expression. It is actually an expression that reveals that she longs for a shower because she feels unwell so full sweated. My eyes quick widen. My lower jaw begins to loosen uncontrollably. I just simply don't believe what's happening right now. Like I was in a bad movie. Do really occur now just what I have so far dared to imagine only in my dreams to me? I got the answer a moment later, when I saw her put her hand down on her top - to take it off.

What was under her top, attracted me for one, on the other hand, it raised questions. Because it was nothing. Only the bare breasts. So she was wearing no bra. Why not? Is that not common in their world, even they knew it or didn't she need it? When I look at her breasts I guess third. Well-formed and not so very big. It was a great performance, should I focus on these questions in my head in this situation. Instead, I'll instinctively grab in my right pocket to get my cell phone. I would of course hold this for eternity. And the recording will be the best template ever!

Meanwhile Rainbow was already topless and continued with her skirt. With each piece of clothing that she moved out, I doubted the realism of this situation more. Slowly, she took off her pantyhose then. I wondered how far she will go now. Now she stood there. Dressed only in her panties she stood in front of the crowd, but soon stopped. Apparently, she realized what she was doing in public. I noticed that when I saw how she blushed slightly. In such a situation, even the coolest girl would feel shame at first. This is only normal. During the whole "show" I am just staring at her, while I banned it on video. Maybe I was already drooling. However, it interested me a piece. After all, I just focused myself on her. Then she began to touch her panties.

I could not believe it. She has overcome her shame, and is now about to take off her panties. She will have a completely naked shower! She slowly drag her panties down her long, smooth legs. It is done. My gaze moves immediately to the area below the belt. I assume that I am there not the only one. Her cunt is slick. Absolutely unshaven and clean. Long since I had a prong, but that was absolutely not embarrassing. I was sure that the majority of the male participants had one. The crowd watched how she was run to the shower. I noticed that it was completely transparent. You could really watch her. Actually, it was unusual for a shower. I could not capture these thoughts too because I watched transfixed as she rose in the cabin.

She turned on the faucet and water gently poured into thin beams through the shower head on her body. She stretched and turned around a few times, to evenly pour the water over her whole body. She had a real nice, slim body. Her blue skin glistened through the film the water always left on her. Her wet hair was front above her right eye, which was very appealing. And she stooped occasionally, to stroke over her beautiful legs, what of course pointed out her tight butt.

I was as nervous as rarely before. How gladly I would join this shower now, I thought to myself. But I didn't have the courage to do this. There were very many people. In addition, I doubted that Rainbow would respond pleasantly, if I would just bother her in the shower. And rape is impossible anyway. I should be but soon realize that this notion is not so outlandish when I noticed how one of her male classmates started to move.


End file.
